


Shibden Hallove

by katieholtz_17



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Anne Lister can be emotional sometimes, Cinnamon Roll Ann Walker (1803-1854), Dysfunctional Family, Engagement, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Gentleman Jack - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lister is a supportive family, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Smut, Top Ann Walker (1803-1854), grubbling, lots of love, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieholtz_17/pseuds/katieholtz_17
Summary: After their reunion at the hilltop, after all the time they were separated, Anne Lister and Ann Walker are returning home at Shibden Hall. They’re engaged.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	Shibden Hallove

**Author's Note:**

> I've wrote this fanfiction when I was watching the "But you came so close" scene and I was sobbing a lot. I think write is the best way cure my pain. I hope you feel the same.

It had been a rainy day in the highlands of Shibden. Jeremy rests in the living room chair, watching time pass as slowly as Argus's lazy breath whilst he was taking a nap on the rug. The old man wonders why no neighbours came by to disturb the rare peace and to spoil his eldest daughter, a woman who is always collecting adventures and knowledge around the world.

At least he can be less worried actually because she returned from her travels and she was off for almost a year. He was taking care of the business of the lands and the coal pit with Mr Washington. It wasn’t an easy activity since the pit is flooded and Anne was in Copenhagen, she had no idea about what it was happening at Halifax at that time. Jeremy was afraid of losing Shibden because it could so easily happen. They were becoming penniless. Regardless of all this, he starts to think that things might be changing after the visit of the little Miss Walker earlier. She asked for Anne’s address and she left so fast that Captain Lister had no doubts about what was happening. 

Aunt Anne is coming down upstairs with Marian's support to wait for dinner to be served. She is very excited even with her poor health state. Marian is smiling from ear to ear, she can’t help herself seeing her aunt feeling so much better since her elder niece returned and Marian is also happy because her sibling is back.

“I knew that Miss Walker pop up at Halifax. Wasn’t she in Scotland?”  Aunt Anne is curious. 

The old Jeremy opens both eyes, waking up from his drowsiness.  “Yes? What are we talking about?” 

Marian rolls eyes and calmly sits her aunt on the couch.  “We are talking about Miss Walker, father.”  Marian says loud and releases the aunt’s hand and goes to stand behind the table in the room, serving a glass of brandy.  “She paid a visit this afternoon and asked for Anne’s address in Copenhagen.” 

Jeremy lays the arm in the wood of the chair and keeps the serious expression on his face. 

“I told her that Anne went to the top of the pit to meet Mr Washington. She left too fast, we couldn’t even talk properly.”  The youngest Lister grunts and sits by the fireplace. 

Aunt Anne smiles and takes a sip of brandy.  “Oh, but we can understand it, my dear. They haven’t seen each other for months, Miss Walker would like to fix things with Anne, probably. They were always so affectionate with each other.”  A compassionate laugh sounds in the room. Aunt Anne couldn't be happier to hear that news since she saw her niece so sad because they haven’t any useful news about Ann who was too far from the town.

“Poor Miss Walker, she must be very patient to keep wanting to be so close to my sister.”  Marian swallows the small glass of brandy she poured herself. In a way, she isn’t that angry, but she won’t give in so easily. 

Jeremy just touches the fingers on the back of the chair, making a constant touch, almost annoyed by his daughter's pet peeve. 

“You know Miss Walker is very kind to Anne. Of course, she won't treat the girl the same way she treats you since you keep teasing her, Marian.” 

Marian gives up on aunt's speech. Not saying she's wrong, but most of the fights they had were about worrying about the older sister who's never home, getting into things that put her in difficult situations and her image is always tarnished in the opinions of the locals from Halifax.

Without further argument, Marian looks out for something to distract herself. She notices a different movement in front of the house, just as it seemed that two silhouettes are entering the house. The taller silhouette is dressed in a black coat and the shortest is in a contrasting blue, completely different from the dark colour beside it. 

“They’re here.”  Marian gets up and holds the petticoats of the dress. 

“Really? Good Lord!”  Aunt Anne laughs happily. 

Anne walks through the front door after Ann, holding her hand. Both of them have the most beautiful smiles on lips. Anne goes to the kitchen where Cordingley is cooking dinner with Eugénie and Hemingway. 

“Hemingway, prepare my rooms. I want the new bedding.”  She points to the maid who quickly bowed.  “Eugénie, ma baignoire.” 

The French maid nods, heading to go and fill Anne’s bathtub with water.

Anne backs to hold Ann’s hand. She is waiting for her patiently with a little smile on her face. Anne is excited and shining bright even with those gothic black clothing that is bringing so many tough memories of her travels abroad. She takes the young lady to the room where her family is reunited and inhales the comforting and refreshing air in this old house provides. Now she is reunited with her family fully, completely. It was everything that she asked for God since she was a teenager who was so curious about the world, the body, the brain and nature.

“Well, well. How is everyone?” 

Anne walks Ann the inside of the room, behind the couch. 

“Anne! Miss Walker! How nice to see you again.” Aunt Anne stares at them and showing all the happiness. 

“Ann found me in the middle of the way by fate. Or not.” She looks at her fiancée with caring eyes. 

“I want to say ‘thank you’, Miss Marian, for giving me good information.” Ann looks at Marian who isn’t so mad right now, giving a gentle smile. Jeremy gets looks less serious and happier now. 

“Sit right there. The dinner will be served soon.”

“It seems that my sister did something useful today, right Ann?”  Anne winks to Ann, she gets flushed immediately but she nods. The younger sister disguises anger and forces a friendly gesture, showing the chair at the side to Ann.  “Go ahead and join them, Ann. I need to take a shower, after all, it wasn't healthy days at sea.”  She picks up the ushanka hat and points to the chair. Ann makes her way to the furniture shyly and she makes herself comfortable. Marian shakes her hand gently.  “I’ll be fast. Miss Walker will stay tonight, is everything okay? Any objections?” Anne brings the hat to her chest, lifting her nose.

“Oh, I really appreciate your company tonight, Miss Walker.” Aunt Anne shakes her hands very animated. 

“I’d be delighted.” Marian doesn’t complain and keeps quiet while she’s thinking about whether to serve some brandy or keep waiting for dinner. Jeremy barely heard what Anne said and keeps in silence, but it’s clear he’s happy with all the news. 

“Feel free, Ann. Make yourself at home.” Miss Lister goes upstairs to enjoy a warm bath finally, after all that storm of adventures and emotions of those travels. Today she is conscient she’ll sleep peacefully in the fullness of the arms of the woman she loves.

In the room, the Lister family can’t help themselves to be curious. Everybody has a question to Miss Walker that is so cornered, but not in a negative way, she is absorbed in the thoughts. She is back to hometown and possibly home, knowing that this residence will be hers too soon. And she is engaged. She is engaged and it’s not about Sir Alexander Mackenzie or Mr Ainsworth or any man who proposed to her before.  _ She is engaged to Anne Lister _ . The woman she loves since she was fourteen years old, the one who she hoped for almost twenty years she would marry and now she can finally surrender to the marriage vows. They were too great to process, but they no longer frighten the troubled mind until then, when she was in Scotland with her sister.

“So… Miss Walker, how was it in Scotland? Why did you come back so suddenly?” Marian crosses her legs, raising eyebrows and getting very interested in the answers that are coming. 

“Well… I was very happy to see Elizabeth, my older sister, again. Her husband hasn’t been a good person to her and he didn’t search for medical treatment as much as I need… I got worse over the months and he didn't do anything. That’s why I decided to come back, it was the best choice.” Ann sighs, putting her hands together and picking the satin ribbons of the hat she’s wearing. 

Aunt Anne wailed, tilting her face to get a better look at Ann. “Oh… I am so sorry about this. Anne knows a good doctor. Dr Belcombe does a very good job in York.” She points behind her back and starts to ramble. “Now she can help you to pay him a visit. She has a new groom.”. 

“She told me to visit him when I was in Inverness, but I couldn’t read the letter. Elizabeth and I believe that Captain Sutherland destroyed it and I lost her address.” Ann seems a little bit nervous when she thinks about Captain Sutherland and looks away.

Jeremy is almost falling asleep in the chair again. 

“Good Lord, he might be so rude.” Marian frowns, wondering how unfair Ann's family could be to the young woman who has such a calm and pleasant temperament. 

“I worry if my sister will continue to be happily bonded to such a person… She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment…” Miss Walker looks at Marian, who touches Ann’s shoulder to console her.

“I’m glad you’re back, Miss Walker. We will make the best to help you with everything you need. And I bet Anne will do the same with pleasure.” The woman continues offering support and making possible to keep her comfortable. 

Ann smiles and nods. “Thanks, everyone. You’ve been so kind and good-natured to me since the day of the accident and I wish I could thank you properly.” She looks at Jeremy Lister and raises the voice. “Captain Lister, I know you are having problems with coal pit. I told Anne I can borrow as much money as you need. If it helps enough and we can be on the same page.” 

The old man opened a little smile and wakes up from his nap. “Oh, thank you so much, Miss Walker. You shouldn’t have but I will be very grateful.” 

Ann nods calmly again. Cordingley appears in the room with a flannel in hands, drying them. 

“Ma’ams, sir, the dinner is ready. Can we serve it?” 

Marian gets up first and goes to the couch where Aunt Anne is, helping her to get up. “Anne shall be coming downstairs. Feel free to set the table, Elizabeth.” 

The old woman holds the hands of her niece and her walking stick and gets up slowly, walking to the dining room. “Come with us, Miss Walker.” Marian waved her hand frantically to Ann, inviting her to follow them. 

After Ann, Jeremy goes with small steps. The food is served by Hemingway and Cordingley. There’s soup for Aunt Anne and Captain Lister and chicken curry sauce, a salad of tomatoes, carrots and beets lettuce for the rest. The table is lined with a white linen tablecloth, the glasses serve red wine. Everyone sits around and holds the cutlery, waiting for the last person to come down.

Anne comes very fast, going down the stairs at a speed that others are unable to do. She is wearing a white shirt, a velvety black vest, tie and black skirts as usual. The hair is still tied by a very simple ribbon, but her face is no longer tired, she is exhaling a younger and contagious aura. 

“Let’s go eat, I’m so hungry!” Anne joins everyone in the table, smiling and sitting near her aunt and Ann. “Eat as much as you like, Ann, it is your house.” 

She smiles at the woman beside her, lifting the fork. Ann thanks her with eyes and the meal begins. Marian is eating quietly, commenting with Aunt Anne about the upcoming visit that Doctor Kenny should make to check on her leg health. Jeremy, Anne, and Ann are discussing business about coal pit repair loans, how to ensure repayment of the completion of the complete construction and thus setting deadlines for interest and payment instalments.

Cordingley, Hemingway, Joseph, and Eugenie are having dinner in the kitchen, commenting on the gossip they were hearing from the dining room. They look animated and curious about everything is going on. Eugénie is less worried because she can have some rest this evening at least, even with the long travels she had, she’s still upset about Thomas. He doesn’t give her any attention. He isn’t into her anyway and she is getting really disappointed. 

“However, she shouldn’t be so bored like this. Miss Walker’s servant might be into her, do you remember?” Hemingway says scornfully, stroking the chin. 

"I think she should calm down about men for now." Cordingley rolls eyes, still worried about Miss Lister’s maid’s state. 

She knows how much is difficult to keep long-established relationships when she’s serving a woman who is so adventuring and having so many plans to where to go, which to do and never staying at home for so long. 

“Mrs Cordingley is right, Rachel. And if she gets pregnant again? Miss Lister never is pinned down.” Joseph takes a sip of juice he served himself. 

“Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?” the maid looks curiously to the other women after biting a piece of dinner. 

“Ne t'inquiète pas, Eugénie.” Elizabeth whispers to her and tries to calm her down.

Then, she sighs and put hands on her hips. “Good Lord.”

After the after-dinner conversation, Anne introduced the rooms and where Ann can wash and then helped Marian bring her aunt into the bedroom. Warned that Miss Lister wanted a private conversation, the younger sister disappeared into her own room. Anne carefully puts the aunt on the bed, then locks the door and sits beside her, holding her wrinkled hand. A few candles on the bedside table brighten the bedroom. Aunt Anne stares at niece curiously, caressing her cold hand. 

“As I see, you have Miss Walker back again.” She coughs a few times, but still happy. 

“Yes, you couldn’t be more correct, aunt.” Anne sighs with relief, ready to tell the news of the day. 

“The day changed as a furious storm to the most beautiful sunny day in less than four hours. I don’t know what I did to deserve all these things, but I’m glad.” She loosened her tie, relaxing on the bed. 

“How did it happen, dear?” The aunt pulls the thick beige print over her legs, beginning to feel them trembling as the night wind comes. 

“When Miss Walker appeared… Oh, it was a big surprise to me. I was worried about the accident in the coal pit, Captain didn’t trust me enough to make me fix the things, but God sent her to me.” Anne gesticulates her hands, very animated. “I’ve been blessed, aunt. Somehow, Miss Walker made it back from Scotland and… She mentioned she wants to be my companion. She is moving to Shibden very soon.” 

Anne holds her aunt’s hands and some tears drop from eyes. They are smiling so sweetly. 

“I knew you shall fix the things when she came to ask for your address.” Aunt Anne kisses her niece’s hands and looks at her with such affection. 

“I don’t know how her health state now, but she seems so confident and so positive. I believe we will be able to take care of her without any big surprises.” Anne kisses aunt’s forehead, feeling like she had lifted a weight off her back. 

“She will be even better having you by her side, dear. Please, take good care of your companion.” The old lady clasps Anne’s hand carefully. “I’d love to hear all the stories from your travels, but you need to get some rest and talk to Miss Walker, right?” She winks and Anne gets out of bed, realizing it was time for aunt to retire to a night of good sleep. She blows out the candles on the table and waves. 

“Goodnight, aunt.” 

The aunt lies on the pillows, putting hands together for a prayer before falling asleep. “Good night, dear.”

As she hurried down the stairs, Miss Lister found Ann sitting on the living room sofa, watching the fireplace burn the wood. Anne's heart ignites to see her there composing the landscape of the house, thinking that it will be the vision that would now be more frequent from now on as long as she lived. She gets closer and sees the blue eyes meet hers quickly, Ann knows Anne's nervous pace well, so she knows when she's coming. 

“Did I take too long?” Anne reaches for the girl, helping her up from the chair with happiness that doesn't fit her chest. 

"Not that much. It was enough for me to appreciate the paintings of the rooms.” Miss Lister smiles, leading Ann to the stairs more calmly. 

They were high and narrow, like a large wooden corridor, making a little noise. When they arrive in the room, Ann can see Anne's bed that had red curtains, as well as golden-patterned bedding and pillows. The other curtains on the window were also red and there was a trunk in the corner, a chair by the window, candles on the bedside table as well as a small stack of books. 

She is agitated to know where Anne rests, takes refuge and confides. Her stomach clenches to see that tonight she will share this intimate place with her. A smile is unlocked again as she looks around. 

“Welcome to my place.” Anne lift a hand and walks around, showing the room. 

Ann gives a last look on it before resting her eyes on the face of the taller woman in front of her, her heart stopping a beat earlier so that she can admire the stunning and peculiar beauty that Anne is. Miss Lister approaches, holding Ann's face in hands as she leans her against the door. Ann faces red lips and dark eyes, sighing low. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Anne…” She puts her arms around Anne’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Not that I haven't said that before, but…” Anne slides her thumb around the corner of Ann's mouth, slowly approaching, taking her time, in no hurry to move forward, now she has the answer she always asked for. “I’ve missed you. All the time…” Anne leans even closer, breathing warning the need to join the bodies in as soon as possible. 

“I’ll never let you go, Anne.” She holds the hem of Anne's vest, squeezing her body even closer. “Never…” She whispers the last word, before having Miss Lister’s lips on hers. 

They kiss passionately, urgently, against the door. Ann feels Anne's warm body pressing her against the hard surface, caressing the large shoulders and collar of her shirt. Anne hears the door creak and pulls the bride slightly closer to the bed, stopping on the side when she notices that there is no more floor to step on.

She helps Ann patiently take off her light blue dress, undoing each hook and loop until she's only in a bodice and white drawers. Her golden hair is loose. Anne thinks she looks beautiful like that. The hot, sweet kisses are back, so she puts Miss Walker on the bed, her head on the pillows, hugging her slender body and shedding the shoes. Ann sighs softly, unbuttoning Anne's vest and removing the skirt she wears. Their eyes meet for a moment, just to realize that moment is real and it's happening again, it's not just another dream.

“I love you, Anne.” Ann says in a clear, audible voice, filling Anne's ears and making her heart race, almost aching. She is not the best with feelings spoken aloud, but she knows how to convey them physically with unquestionable mastery. She pours all the unspoken love into a deep, passionate kiss, sliding her tongue slowly into Ann's mouth as she caresses the beautiful shapes of her body slowly. Anne feels her legs and hips with her palms, touching Ann’s ankles to her waist, sliding lips gently over her mouth. Ann feels her body burn, her hands following her back to her shoulders, kissing and biting her lips smoothly. Her eyes are closed, just relishing the sensations with the other parts of the body. Ann can feel her breasts tighten each time her fiancée's fingers and hands touch them, searching for a greater way of contact with the fabric above. Anne's lips touch the lobe of her ear and making a point there, brushing her tongue down to the pulse point on her neck, weaving wet slow kisses, her hips settling between Ann’s legs. Ann rests her feet behind Anne's hip, moaning low and arching her waist, needing more touches. She put her mouth close to Anne's ear, begging between heavy sighs. 

“Take off my corselet, Anne… It's hurting.” It is a tight bodice, in fact, but not so much as to hold her and mark her, but it is painful that her lover’s hands can’t touch her begging skin.

“Oh? Of course, sorry, my love…” An unrestrained smile appears when Ann hears the last word. It’s one of the best moments she ever had until now. She pulls her in for an insatiable new kiss while Lister takes care of undoing the bodice with some agility. Ann takes the path and also unbuttoned Anne’s shirt, not removing it, knowing that it wasn’t her way to be completely naked. She moans when their skin comes in contact, hot and sending spasms all over her body. It is as if they are connecting body and soul through bare breasts together. Ann squeezes her shoulders, clinging to her, and Anne's arms wrap around her slender torso, kissing her intensely and lovingly. They smile between kisses, unable to deny the happiness of love that holds them together like a bond that never breaks.

"Oh, God… I prayed so much so I could have you like this again." Anne sighs, lowering the kisses from the lips to the cheek, the chin, the collarbones to the torso, reaching her breasts and kissing every bit of them. 

“So, have I, Anne… I’m yours.” Ann moans and strokes her hair between her fingers, scratching the back of her neck lightly and lighting a flame inside Anne. She gasps and touches Ann's legs and waist, brushing her breasts with her tongue and enjoying every sweet, hungry sound that comes out of Ann's mouth writhing beneath her. Ann is like she's alive again, in the arms of the woman she's meant to belong for the rest of her life. She wants to scream at all that, but she knows it isn't the best thing to do since she couldn't wake everyone up in the house. But she is content to moan, easing the lumps in her throat. 

“Hmm… Yes, you’re mine. Forever.” Anne kisses Ann's belly all the way, giving smooth, provoking licks. Enjoying the sight of her whimpering, opening and moving with the thrusts of her body. She kisses all the way down to her legs, touching and massaging her feet with her hands and kissing each one tenderly, showing care and love. “I am… Ah.” Ann groans. When Anne comes back up, she kisses Ann’s mouth again, making their tongues roll over each other, letting her right hand free to make her way between Ann's legs. Ann scratches her back, kissing her hard and pulling Anne’s body to herself with one leg around her hips. She loves to feel Anne's shoulders, back and arms muscles with her fingers and nails, they’re always so strong and healthy that she is sure they could work a whole day and not getting tired. It feeds the thought of what else she could do for an entire night.

First Miss Lister touches her on the fabric, realizing how wet she is. There are traces of moisture to the slit of the cloth, which makes her smile mischievously, increasing the depth of the kiss. Miss Walker is moaning each time their faces switch sides, lips dominating each other, Anne's hands taking off her pants, making the trail to Ann's core. She touches the skin folds, feeling them moist and silky, hinting to put her fingers in the entrance, but she doesn’t do it. Ann moans in frustration, biting her bottom lip. Anne moans. 

“You need to calm down, Ann. You’re starving for this, aren’t you?” Anne smirks and begins to stimulate Ann’s clit, rubbing softly and then hearing the moans grow louder and the panting touch her own face. 

“I can’t when you’re doing… This… Anne, ah!” 

Anne enjoys the feel of the warm breath hitting her as she continues to move her fingers against Ann's point of pleasure, getting drunk on all the sighs and indecent sounds coming out of her. “You’re so good to me, Ann.” 

Ann's eyes are closed and her curls were completely undone on the pillow, making a halo around her head. She smiles sensually. It was the most beautiful sight Anne had ever seen, and the one she wanted to have every night, knowing she has, keeping in mind that this is the woman who is going to marry her and face the world with her, the desire ignites inside her. With an unabated desire, Anne slides her fingers inside Ann, causing a sensual moan and an octave below. She keeps stimulating her clit and pumping your fingers in and out with increasing speed.

Ann beneath her spread legs wider, grinding her hips frantically against Anne’s hand. “Oh, Anne…! Oh! Faster, please…!” She begs, moving so fast that it looks like she'll explode at any moment, clenching her fingernails on Anne's shoulder blades. Anne’s heart is almost jumping out of her mouth and her body is quivering with desire. She increases her arm pace, listening to the bed creak against the wall. It’s so strong that she is afraid to break the girl, but her face is pure pleasure. She doesn't hold back the urge to kiss her lips and neck, sending more charges of electricity all over her body. Ann’s sensitive points are throbbing so much she is sure it won’t last long to come.

“Anne…! Anne! Kiss me… Ohh…!” She doesn't want to wake up the entire house but can't help herself with the symphony of sounds her throat insisted on making. Fortunately, Miss Lister promptly turns to her with a thirsty kiss, silencing her for a moment as orgasm engulfed her body. Ann moans long against Anne's lips, contracting her body and arching her back instinctively. A wave of pleasure rushes through her groin to her head and feet, causing a brief shiver, her eyes rolling backwards. Anne smiles with victory, her fingers tightened by Ann's muscles around them. She stays with them for a minute inside her, kissing Ann’s flushed cheeks and having her body relax in her arms, her breath finding the necessary oxygen.

Ann puts her arms around Miss Lister, overwhelmed by the many pleasurable sensations she had allowed her to feel. She had missed so much that it is impossible to avoid the displays of joy. She hugs her tightly and kissed Anne's cheek, from cheeks to chin, to jaws and slowly rising to her temples and forehead, dripping with affection and affection. Anne sighs with relief and passion, her heart aching with so much love. She wants to immerse herself in all that sea of care that Ann never failed to offer her, she wants to be hers forever, without limits, without family or society restrictions.

“Ann, I…” Anne smiles, her eyes filling with tears of happiness. Ann touches her face with both hands, caressing and drying the salty drops running down the slightly reddened skin. She kisses each tear one as Anne used to do to her, her arms tightening around her waist. 

“Don’t cry, my love… I love you.” Ann kisses her with all the love she has for Anne since she was fourteen, the love that only grew, never got smaller. Anne takes her bride's hands on her face, kissing her knuckles until she reaches the ring finger. 

“You will really be my wife…” She looked up at the hopeful irises locked with Ann's, blue and passionate. Ann turns her hands in hers and kisses Anne's ring finger the same way. 

“Yes. And you will be my wife…”.

Anne lies back on Ann's chest, she’s so happy. She sobbed uncontrollably, squeezing her in arms. She reflects about everything that has happened since she met Ann. Everything is worth because she won’t be alone anymore. She will never be alone. Nevermore. She will be truly happy with that woman who has the courage to face everything with and for her, despite all her problems, the people who will go against them, the disgusting society in which they live. It couldn’t be better than this. She met that special person that Mariana Lawton said she would never meet in this life. The woman who accepts her different and opposed way of being, her imposing posture, her mannerisms and her unique characteristics. Now  _ she has found the love she always prayed to deserve _ .

Ann embraces her with such affection, comforting her and letting the silent tears roll down her cheeks. She has to be strong in this relationship too. She takes Anne in her arms and lays her down carefully, wiping away the tears that wet her face and nose. 

“Shhh… I love you, Anne. I really love you.” Ann kisses her slowly, getting over her. Anne calmed down, her chest stopped panting and let Ann kiss her, touching her behind her neck. Ann touches the sides of her body under her shirt, Anne is so vulnerable that she doesn’t complain, she just let Ann taking care of her with all that warmness.

Ann put tender, slow kisses on her neck while she’s hearing Anne sobbing for the last time after crying. The sobs become low sighs each time Ann touched the sensitive skin of Anne's throat column. Ann kisses her earlobe, sliding her tongue over her jaw. Then she presses light bites on her shoulders and neck, touching Anne's abdomen and back. The hands of Miss Walker are so warm that they send incandescent flames through the Anne's body. 

“I love you, Anne… I love you so much…” She whispers, touching Anne’s breasts with her mouth. She kisses them meticulously on the sides, then the peaks and dragging low moans of her. 

“Mmm… I love you too, Ann…”

Ann kisses around her belly button, taking Anne's linen pants off. She kisses her thigh and groin slowly, touching her buttocks with both hands. Anne shudders and whimpers. Ann moves unhurriedly with her lips to her mouth, holding her tightly around her, riding her hips and fitting her thighs with Anne’s. Anne is shaking, her eyes wide, her skin tingling with pleasure. Their now interconnected bodies begin to move against each other, dictating a combined rhythm like an erotic and frantic dance. They both moan against each other's mouths, their hands gripping each other's hips, bodies sweating and their skin brushing against each other in a perfect fit. Ann takes advantage of the proximity to kiss Anne deeply, clutching her shoulder blades and whispering vows of love. Miss Lister can't stand herself with such pleasure, writhing her hips desperately against Ann's, so wet they can slip easily between themselves.

“Ann… Oh Ann… I-I can't take much longer…” She anticipates the warning, locking her fingers in Ann's butt that rocked her hips quickly against hers for pleasure and give pleasure. 

“Oh, I’m coming Anne… Anne…” Ann nods and sinks her head into Anne's neck and gives loud sucks on the spot, making her moan loudly and they both shudder together, almost screaming. The climax hits them like a bolt of lightning, eventually crumbling into orgasm, not letting go at any time. The sweaty bodies remain together, clinging to a long, loving hug. Anne buried her face in the fiancée's neck, enjoying her scent of roses and strawberries. A resplendent smile prevails on their faces. Ann presses a trail of kisses to her mouth, slowly, with boundless appreciation.

“I love you, Ann.” Anne whispers in Ann’s ear, keeping her inside her arms and kissing her back lovingly. Ann thinks she's in paradise now. She receives each kiss as if it were the last, letting be rolled back down again. This love that brings them together and which will only grow larger and larger with time has become inseparable. It is worth taking the risk, facing all the inconvenient relatives, the people who judge them unfairly. The love she feels was so much greater and it has no price to pay to be there, loving and feeling loved. All those years of waiting now make more sense in her head when she has Anne holding her there and showing her that she had nothing to fear, just love. And she will give this love. She will be this love.

“I love you, Anne.”

Anne kisses Ann passionately and sweetly. They light up again under the blankets, ensuring that from that night on their lives will be marked like this. With all the love in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say 'thank you' to my friend Ethan: my beta reader. You're amazing and so kind.


End file.
